


不传奇故事

by Knnci



Series: CNOW相关垃圾转运站 [2]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 是左右无差注意（
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knnci/pseuds/Knnci
Summary: 02.06直播有感：这二位轮流双选奶T保另一个人快乐玩C的感天动地双排操作，像极了两个直男轮流女装给对方当老婆无害沙雕甜文 存个档吧
Relationships: Diya | Lu Weida/Eileen | Ou Yiliang
Series: CNOW相关垃圾转运站 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543972
Kudos: 8





	不传奇故事

**Author's Note:**

> 20.02.06双排  
雅（念队友百合的触发语音）：黑百合这句台词也太应景了，“你曾经是个传奇，但看看你现在的样子”  
兔（锤妹）：你呀？  
雅：eng  
兔：你现在也是个传奇  
兔：只要你花钱买我的护甲包，你就是我的大老板
> 
> 九小时暴风七千字，踩着ddl瞎写
> 
> [随机抽到的开头结尾]  
开头：“你为什么不接我电话！”他拎着滴水的伞，像只落汤鸡一样站在门外。  
结尾：从此王子和王子幸福地生活在了一起。
> 
> ok？

○

欧倚良拎着滴水的伞站在门口。  
按理说他是不需要自己打伞的。王国的小王子，去哪不是前呼后拥的一大群人围着，别说伞了，再小点儿衣服都不用自己穿——可今天这事得偷偷摸摸地干。  
偷偷摸摸溜出来，偷偷摸摸窜进驿站，偷偷摸摸一路潜行，然后到了人家门口，光明正大地开始咣咣咣砸门。  
这家主人没应。  
欧倚良拎着滴水的伞站在门口，抖了抖伞，伞上的衣服上的头发上的水滴一起往下掉。他咚咚咚再敲一轮，觉得自己实在有点邋遢又傻逼，干脆就站在门口像只刚从水里爬出来的狗崽子一样开始抖毛，蹦跶着边甩手边跳脚。  
路炜达就是这时候开门的：他打开门，然后被糊了一脸雨水。

“为什么不接我电话！”欧倚良质问。  
“昂？”路炜达装傻，“你打电话了？我妹接到啊。……你不有伞吗？有伞咋淋成这样的。路上掉水里了？”  
欧倚良没接他话，忙着催人：“别废话了，快点快点快点。”

“——你裙子穿好了吗？”他说，“快快快快快，把你裙子绑一绑别拖地了，咱们走。”

○○

万恶之源只是路炜达十九了，该被催婚了。人类的本质就是闲得蛋疼给人牵红线，人民群众物质生活一富足就开始琢磨着给公众人物安排婚事，谁都逃不过这茬。他们这个小宫廷骑士长也算是高高大大一表人才，可惜单身——然后全国上下日催夜也催，活生生把路炜达头发催白了几根。  
“怎么办啊！！”他一边嗑瓜子一边跟欧倚良唉声叹气，“我上哪整个老婆出来啊！我要愁死了我都——不是，你说我结不结婚跟他们到底有啥关系啊？为啥一个个的比我还着急啊？？我还年轻啊我不想结——”  
欧倚良幸灾乐祸：“关我屁事。”  
路炜达一巴掌拍在他大腿上。  
“结婚了就不能老出门找你玩儿了！”  
欧倚良一听这还得了，没法组队刷野了这你妈是大事啊，连忙瓜子都放下了开始出谋划策。

“……怎么办啊。”最后欧倚良说，“要不你领个出城清剿的任务两年不回城吧。大家都体谅你到处奔波为郊区居民扫除野兽隐患的辛苦，一定不会在婚事上为难你的，对不对。”  
他说着说着自己心虚地没声儿了。  
路炜达默默而无助地盯着他看，看着贼可怜。欧倚良摊在座位上，缓缓下滑。  
“……怎么办啊！！”

再然后事情就变成这样了。

王国的路小骑士长，刚成年就和不知道哪里来的乡下姑娘一见钟情，从初遇到热恋到结婚总共用了半个月，闪婚速度前无古人后无来者，跟被下了迷药似的。结婚的那天主城街头人山人海，锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣，满城养在院子里的神奇动物都在嗷呜嗷呜地叫，一只头顶带独角的噗地喷出一口火，升上十几米才散干净，好险没燎着旁边的树。人流的簇拥中间小骑士长端坐在马背上，高头大马少年风光，面甲遮得严严实实，后面一个娇小可人的长裙少女斯文地侧坐着，面纱捂得严严实实，在蒙脸这点上倒挺般配。  
失去了闲暇时间一大乐趣的王国居民白天跟着疯完了晚上暗中怨声载道——哪来的野姑娘！连脸都不敢露，一定不好看——

不敢露脸而且不太好看的新婚夫人正蹲在他丈夫偏厅里玩儿他丈夫的长矛收藏。

路炜达使矛的，他用剑。一把剑上能折腾出的花样比矛可少点，顶多就加个血槽，打惯了点到为止的比试的欧倚良还觉着有点胜之不武，于是一柄基础款从小用到大，没那么多花头。他就没见过这么五花八门的款式，这个的刃尖带血槽，那个带倒刃，看着就觉得有点发毛。  
“哇。”他说，“——哇！你这有这么多好东西！我简直，我他妈血亏，幸好嫁了你不然我是不是这辈子都看不到这——”  
路炜达走过来把他手里的那杆拎走。  
“这个别乱动。”他说，“这个是拿来对付大家伙的。”  
“什么大家伙？”欧倚良蹲在地上回头问。他一大蓬长裙拖在地上，像一只软趴趴瘫在岸上的巨型水母。  
“屠龙的，信不。”路炜达吓唬他。  
欧倚良当然不信。

○○○

这个国家有龙。  
这是好久好久以前的传说了，但有就是有，郊外几簇高温灼烧造成的废墟是它最有力的证明。没人真见过龙，可大事记里写了，在一百年以前那场大灾变后，王国的第三代骑士长率领骑士团精锐五人前往北山屠龙，驱除邪祟，往后一百年都不复有天灾。  
中间不知道又经历过几代，统一不露脸，总之这一届的小骑士长外观看着成熟稳重高大可靠，算算年龄才年方二十。  
“为什么不能露脸啊？”欧倚良说，“习俗吗？被人看到脸了的话要么把他杀了要么下嫁那样式儿的？好刺激哦路炜达。”  
小骑士长连给他个眼神儿都欠奉，专心保养矛尖。  
“那你当时为啥给我看到脸了啊路炜达？”欧倚良问。  
路炜达不理他。  
“因为我帅吗？你一看就觉得哎这人可以，帅的，可以可以，嫁了——”  
“嫁你妹呢。”路炜达终于忍不住打断他，“……遮脸又不是规定。”  
“？那为什么。”欧倚良说，“你这人怎么回事——在骑士团只挂个名，训练交给副手，又得严严实实地遮好脸。就为装个逼吗？觉得自己穿一身黑盔甲从头遮到脚很帅？”  
“对，帅死了，贼帅，帅得冒泡。你那蓝白跟个宝宝似的，穿得出这效果吗？羡慕不？”

一身黑甲酷炫狂霸拽的小骑士长，正蒙着头纱，穿着巨大的白色宫廷裙，生无可恋地扮演一个招财猫摆件，向周围的所有人机械挥手。今天是这个国家最小的王子的婚礼，排场贼大，万人空巷，城区的中轴大路塞满了人，场景非常眼熟。  
这几年流行随便找个姑娘闪婚吗？还都金贵得跟什么似的，连脸都不让人看一下。围观群众交头接耳，还好这边这个男方露脸——欧倚良一朝扬眉吐气，比路炜达矮个十厘米的腰板都直了。  
“妈的，让你抱我，让你抱我！你他妈还吃我豆腐路炜达，我早就想说了你去年宣誓的时候手往哪——”  
“来来来你想摸哪，”路炜达扯着他手大大方方往自己裹着蕾丝的胸口摁，“想摸哪摸哪，随便摸，往这儿摸——”  
欧倚良说：“光天化日的，影响不好吧。”

确实影响不太好。他们第一次婚礼大家都是新手，啥都保守，生怕露馅；这次轻车熟路，兴致勃勃地给对方挑裙子的时候净往夸张里折腾，没想过到时候要怎么把路小新娘横跨一个领地偷渡过来。裙撑体积太大了，单人单骑没法放行囊里拖着走，于是只能穿着；鲸骨裙撑后径足有一米，连马都遮住半个，一整个移动的大拖把，沿途踩得水花飞扬。  
但围观群众不管这个。围观群众隔着两三米远只知道这雪白一尾裙子还是混合渐变色，越到裙摆颜色越深，可难染了，小王子为情人真是狠得下心花钱。

咱们这王妃可真大只啊。人们窃窃私语。坐马车里都看得出来，这比她丈夫高了大半个头都不止了吧——还是隔壁那对比较般配。隔壁那对的身高差，跟这反着来的。  
然后就聊到路小骑士长可惜就可惜在刚成年就被不知道哪里来的乡下姑娘骗走了，连被举国上下口头安排亲事的机会都不多给点。人养在郊外庄园八百年见不到一次，也就偶尔宴会上能见到个穿蛋糕裙的小淑女，个子不高，戴着面纱拎着裙摆一路狂奔进偏厅去找她丈夫，那小高跟踩得哒哒的，一看就没什么教养。

路炜达这人贼作，被连裙子带人抱起来的时候还要掐着嗓子隔着面纱哼唧几声，本来还想再造作几句的，一开口一把纯正的男人声线，赶紧闭嘴。  
欧倚良咬牙切齿：你可真重。  
路炜达亲亲热热凑到他耳朵边上，说话用气音：你他妈才重。去年抱你那会儿腰都给老子抱断了，司仪还他妈让我扛你扛半条街，闹呢？我差点没拐去屠宰场顺路把你宰了，两百斤，全他妈是膘。  
沿街一大片围观群众热烈鼓掌：年轻人不愧是年轻人，当街就卿卿我我起来了，也不害臊。

○○○○

合法夫妇，婚都结了两次了，要出去玩一趟还得鬼鬼祟祟偷情似的。  
第三次从重重守卫的保护之下溜出来找路炜达玩，却被同样出城的小队看到，非要跟过来保卫小王子之后欧倚良终于忍无可忍，拎着裙子出门。  
“看！”他拎着裙摆转圈圈，“和你老婆出门郊游，顺便打猎，这理由够意思吧？我看谁还敢来打扰我们俩。一有人过来你就亲我！实在不行当场滚一下草丛也是可以的。”  
“……”路炜达捏了捏鼻梁。

于是事情又一步步发展成现在这样了。  
欧倚良咚咚咚敲门，眼睛发光：“今天那个吗！”  
路炜达叹一口气，自暴自弃地回屋去换身轻便的裙子戴着斗笠跟人出城去了。

王国刚成年的小王子有一腔莫名其妙的儿童式活力，没有半秒停得下嘴，一只招摇过市的小狼崽子，争夺每一个获得同伴注意力的机会。

欧倚良说你看我！我打中了！！那——么远！  
路炜达说牛逼牛逼牛逼。  
欧倚良说哇我可太猛了，我怎么用箭也这么猛啊我是不是被剑术老师耽误了啊？  
路炜达说好的呢好的呢。  
欧倚良说我强吗？我强吗？？  
路炜达说嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯。  
欧倚良说你都不夸我！我这么强！我都这么强了你都不夸我一句！！  
路炜达懒得理他了。

直到有一天欧倚良骑在马上，天蓝色的大蓬蓬裙洋洋洒洒地遮住大半匹马，他屁股底下那匹属于路炜达的坐骑看上去非常精疲力尽，嚼着草地上的苜蓿补充体力。然后马背上的年轻男孩突然回头喊他名义上的丈夫和妻子，连名带姓那种。  
“路炜达！”他说，“我们去找龙吧！”  
“可是这里早就没有龙了啊。”路炜达说。  
“你瞎说。”欧倚良不信。  
“真的，真的早没有了。都是书上的事了，都一百多年前的事了。那时候的骑士长带人去的。之前以为只有一条，到了才发现是几条小龙，年纪大点的也不算大——后来被吓跑了，再也没回来过了。”  
“不是杀了吗？”  
“吓跑了。”  
“我听说是死了呀。王座后面那副不是龙的肋骨吗？”  
“跑了跑了。”  
“那骨头是怎么回事？”  
“假的。面子工程，泥巴捏的，做旅游景点糊弄傻子的——就你这种傻子。”路炜达捏他鼻子。  
“？”欧倚良遭到挑战正欲发作，想想又觉得不对，“……那你怎么说没有龙？不是没死吗？”  
“跑了嘛。之后都没见过龙影子了，一百多年了，大概早就跑到另一片大陆去了。龙这么记仇的动物，要是还活在这儿，不早就来报复了？”  
“……哦。”  
他安静了几秒。  
然后半分钟都闲不下来地又开口：“都好少听你说上一任骑士长的事。他是什么样的人？你认识吗？”  
“认识啊。“  
“他是你老师吗？”  
“倒也不算……”  
“那还是说龙吧。我们去找龙吧路炜达？”  
“……你到底要去找到人家干啥啊。”路炜达说，“你也馋人家身子？你下贱奥。我可跟你说啊，那之前跑了的是小龙崽子，现在都过了一百多年了。成年的龙可不好对付。”  
“……”  
欧倚良心不在焉地拿剑尖戳土，戳出好几个小坑。  
然后他说：“我没想杀它。”  
“……我就想看看。”

○○○○○

“那我带你去看看呗。”路炜达说。

○○○○○○

等站到了一个除了岩壁啥都没有的山沟沟里的时候欧倚良才反应过来自己是不是被忽悠了。  
“……妈的路炜达。”他说，“你又耍我？”  
他立马就拎着裙摆要去和小骑士长干架。  
“没耍你啊。”路炜达叼着个草杆子努努嘴，“就这儿。”  
“你还耍我！”  
“——真没耍你。”路炜达说，“记载里写了，原来那几个就住这旮旯嘛。喏，就这儿。”  
“……？”

王国的小王子站在空荡荡的山洞中央，左右看看。

可能是曾经居住在此的传奇生物的血脉威势犹存，这个山洞——巢穴，至今也没被什么别的大型野兽重新宣誓主权。光秃秃的岩壁支棱着，凑近了才能看到点磨痕。是爪子留下的，还是鳞片？都不知道。  
城郊北山的阴面，连打猎都没什么人会拐来这儿。时间在这里暂停了；一百年来只有洞外的世界在变，而这个地方被疯长的树丛和藤蔓掩住，安安静静地空着，既不属于人也不属于野兽，光秃秃、空荡荡、冷冰冰，像个旧时代的墓地。

“……就只有这么大点吗？”他从一端走到另一端。岩壁传来脚步的回响。他步子大，也才走了百来步。然后他又抬头看着洞顶漏下来的一丝天光，觉得有点不真实。“我的城堡都比这个大吧。大一圈儿了。这也，这也——龙不是很大很大很大的吗？”  
“失望啦？”路炜达说。  
“没。——就是挺惊讶的。”  
“都说是一窝小龙崽子了。”路炜达从旁边的岩石上跳下来，噗地把嘴里的草杆吐了，“最大的……我想想啊。记载里说最大的也才两百多岁吧。”  
“两百多岁很小吗？”  
“很小了。龙能活一千岁呢！”  
“哦。”欧倚良说。

“你们怎么知道它们多少岁的？”他过了一会儿又突然问，“……不对啊。数牙齿数量吗？活着怎么数，人家乖乖张嘴让你数？”  
“——看体型也能估摸个大概的好吧！你以为干我们这行的都跟你一样蠢吗——”  
欧倚良立马又拎着裙摆拔剑打算和小骑士长干架了。

都闹累了，他们并排躺在地上，盯着头顶上那个像模像样的通风口发呆。  
阳光透过那个口子射进来，灰尘被勾勒出发光的轮廓，在空气里慢慢悠悠地晃着。  
“……龙还会给自己打个通风的小洞的啊？这么厉害？”欧倚良说。  
路炜达有点困，声音低低的，看起来要随时睡过去了。才下午，也不知道他怎么就困了：“你别把人家当野兽好不。智慧生物，可聪明了。”  
“智慧生物为什么不给自己搭个房子？就住这洞里？不说金银珠宝，也没点茅草垫垫啥的。太寒酸了吧？”  
“火龙又不怕冷。”路炜达打了个哈欠，“……人家崇尚简朴不行吗。”

“……哎。”最后他盯着洞顶，突然戳戳旁边的小骑士长。  
“龙……到底是什么样的啊？”  
路炜达翻了个身。在这个陌生而危机四伏的环境里，王国的小骑士长窝在硬邦邦冷冰冰的岩石地面上蜷成一团，已经快睡着了。  
“……我怎么知道。”

○○○○○○

龙是什么样的？

他有两个哥哥，王位轮不到他。他的领地离王城最近也最小，小王子没想成为王，他未来也要成为小骑士。他足够年轻，足够强壮；小骑士永远冲在最前，保护自己的人民。从野兽手里，从天灾手里，从另一群人类手里。

——有恶兆盘踞于王城上空。他们是这么说的。有翼生角，国家有难。血与火将因其而起。

边境反得突然，打着铲除邪祟的旗帜一路南上，这个面积不大的小国被一冲就溃散开来，久疏战阵的士兵们慌乱地列好阵型，只能抵挡住可怜的几波冲击。骑士团的副手是个沉稳的中年人，他下令，周转，指挥，有些急迫但井井有条，没几个人发现王国的小骑士长不见了——他本身就没被授予什么实权。

小王子带着领地的亲卫一路赶到王城的时候以为已经晚了。  
但不是。他在城郊三里看到了这辈子所见最接近地狱的景象：王国的士兵装束寥寥，倒伏着的盔甲制式大多属于叛军。在那里，坚钢制成的盔甲被融化，土地上黑乎乎板结的一层，浓厚的焦糊气息轰进感官，踩上去触感反而柔软——那是人的血肉混着脂肪直接蒸发在空气里，又冷却而凝固下来。  
在最靠近城门口的地方，最后数十个叛军和卫军还在拼杀。他远远地拉弓，两箭射穿其中两人的头颅，然后指挥着部下散开围上去收尾。

天是红色的，气温反常地灼热，却在蒙蒙地下雪。他用手接了几片，才发现那是灰烬。  
可哪来的灰烬？  
欧倚良进城的时候一切还没平息。城内的建筑是完好的。死伤看上去并不惨烈。这是件好事。王国的小王子站在街道中央，纷纷扬扬的雪似的余灰从红色的天空中洒下来，把他一身银甲遮得灰蒙蒙的。他站在王城过去繁华的主干道中央，突然想起这里少了什么，少了某一个谁。

“……路炜达？”他说。  
他看着红茫茫的天空，站在四散奔逃的人群之中四顾，突然感到一种前所未有的惶恐。  
“——路炜达！”  
人的声音能传得多远？  
突然有人从他的身边抱着头狂奔过去，把他撞得一踉跄。  
欧倚良猛地回过头。  
内城突然一阵隆隆的响动。  
他一个激灵，从背后抽箭的速度快到没法看清。王国的小王子拉满了弓，每一丝肌肉都绷紧了，箭尖死死地瞄着那个方向。他箭无虚发，从来一击致命，他是王国最锋利的剑也是最精准的弓箭手。

然后——

在他眼前。

唰地展开了——遮天蔽日的翅膀。

○○○○○○○

灾难。人们说。大灾难。  
河川枯竭，海水倒灌，然后巨浪连接天地，地面裂开沟壑，把城池整片整片地吞没进去。  
一定得找到原因。这片土地是无辜的土地，这片土地上的人是无辜的人；君主贤明，国民归心，天罚如果降临，绝不是震怒于他们。

○○○○○○○○

欧倚良后知后觉地意识到：  
龙的瞳孔是竖的。  
方形，竖瞳，恶魔的象征。山羊也有这种眼睛。羊是种软弱的动物，在被屠宰时会扯着半拉飚着血的脖子，发出婴儿般的嘶嚎。  
这双巨大、巨大的竖瞳，一动不动地盯了他两秒。

在所有人的注视下，龙腾空而起。

○○○○○○○○○

这场战役损失惨重，但好在伤亡不大，不大的伤亡数字里又多是由被龙惊吓而引发的混乱踩踏带来的。  
可能是叛军行军正好路过北部群山，惊扰了那条龙的休息，才招来了报复吧？不义的军队总是会收到天罚的。龙是种邪恶又记仇的生物，脾气可不太好。人们说。没想到这里还有龙生活着——等一切安稳下来，再去清剿一遍那片森林比较稳妥。  
小骑士长大概是像个真正的英雄一样战死了。国民为他们举办了盛大的葬礼，哀悼的眼泪抹干又投入重建：日子总要过下去的，一切正在重新走上正轨。  
这片土地被火焰烧灼过，又经了尸体的灌溉，明年大概会有个好收成。

王国的小王子一个人骑马出城，拐进北山。

他第二次走到那个凿出的小小洞口下边的时候，还是忍不住抬头看了会儿光和光里慢悠悠漂浮着的灰尘。那像个微小而亮堂的银河——他看了一会儿，发出一声小小的“哇”。  
背对着他抱膝缩成一团的人影没反应。

欧倚良走到他旁边，也坐下了。

“……”  
他不说话。  
路炜达也不说话。  
他俩排排坐着，看着面前寡淡的石壁安静了半天。

最后欧倚良问：“所以你多大啦？”  
“……”路炜达不情愿地嘟哝了一声，“一百……快两百岁吧。记不清了。”  
“那好小诶。”欧倚良感叹，“一千多年里的两百年——算算看也就跟我差不多大，还好还好。我刚刚还在想要是你换算过来四五十岁了怎么办。你年纪要能做我爸这我真接受不了啊路炜达，真的，这太变态了——”  
“……他奶奶的，”路炜达说，“……你给我当儿子我还不干呢。”  
他们又安静了一会儿。  
“……真的两百岁啊？”欧倚良说，“你不会又忽悠我吧。说自己英俊潇洒年方十八实际上四十八岁婚姻不幸离异带娃那种？”  
“……”路炜达有点破功，“还没满两百呢！我可年轻了！”  
“哦哦哦哦哦。”

又过了一会儿，路炜达抱着膝盖蹭过来，腿贴着他的。  
“……你不信的话，可以数我牙齿啊。”

○○○○○○○○○○

王国的小王子是在战后的第四个年头从公众视野里消失的。他实在太忙碌了，小王子迅速地成为了成熟的大人，辅佐他的兄弟的可靠亲王，为百废待兴的国家投入了太多精力和时间。所有人都感激他的付出，也理解他终于肯放下担子，让自己休息一会儿。

他们走过东部森林的时候是春天。丛林中的植物刚刚抽芽，有条小蜥蜴屁颠儿屁颠儿地跟在路炜达后面，一被回头看一眼就谄媚地噗呲吐一口火，把前者脚边的叶片儿烧焦一截。  
“那你就这么嫁我啦？”欧倚良转头去跟他说话，“……我没机会见见家长什么的？”  
路炜达说：“嫁个几把。……家长就不用见了。”  
“为啥！”欧倚良立刻上纲上线，“我正儿八经贵族出身好不好，嫁娶——行吧行吧我嫁你吧——都得讲究门当户对的。我想见下都不行？”  
“你嘚瑟个屁。”路炜达犯别扭，“我也……我也好歹算个继承人什么的，换算进你们这儿，也是个有自己领地的正经王子是吧。咋地也比你牛逼吧！”  
“这么厉害啊。”欧倚良说。  
“不厉害。以前才厉害呢。”路炜达说，“……龙是什么东西，传奇生物懂不懂？那都是随便飞一飞都要被人记进小本本里的，谁闲着没事干跑到干旱的地方施个法洒洒水都是神迹。然后你们人就喜欢给我们起名字，可尴尬了，手动降雨的就名字里带个雨啊水啊，我们这支是火龙，我名字里本来就有火，你们人给我起的那名儿里也带个火字儿偏旁。狄雅，听过没有？……你肯定没听过。”  
他絮絮叨叨了半天，说着说着又声音小了。  
“……现在是什么呀。帮人从屋顶上救猫，扶老奶奶过马路，跟个小傻逼出来逃命还要被小傻逼一路逮着问他强不强帅不帅。帅你妹呢，不帅，你弓都没老子用得好。我跟——”  
“——你现在也是个传奇。”欧倚良打断他。  
“……”  
前小骑士长张着嘴没说话，傻掉了。  
小王子——也是前的——笑起来，春天的阳光透过树叶，亮堂堂地洒在他脸上。  
然后欧倚良说：“你衣摆烧着了。我们就这几套衣服，烧坏了你就只能裸奔了。”  
“……？！”  
路炜达猛地惊醒，去找那只小蜥蜴的麻烦。

最后欧倚良问：“所以其他的龙呢？”  
“……跑了。”路炜达说。

○○○○○○○○○○○

这片大陆上生活着龙。  
——那是很久很久以前的故事啦。

很久很久以后，在没有龙的年代，龙不是龙了，王子也不是王子——两个人手牵着手一起游历，幸福快乐地生活在一起，一直到很远很远的未来。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 哦对，小骑士长偏厅里摆着的那支矛真的是屠龙的矛  
（）


End file.
